Secret Story
by Realm Of Chaos
Summary: tells the real story behind the games, including a guardian who left before they became famousBy the way, I'm not updating until some time in June, when i've finished my exams. I should have at least another 3 chapters doneNOTE: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Time Crush  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"What is it?" asked Paine, as she stared at the bizarre shapes the magical field in front of the Celsius was creating.  
  
"I have no idea. I'm just a kid, what do I know?" said Shinra from his seat.  
  
"It's the end of the world!" cried Rikku, from under the control panels near Shinra's desk.  
  
"Rikku, calm down. We'll figure out what it is. Don't worry." said Yuna.  
  
Suddenly, as if on cue, the Celsius was rocked by a massive explosion.  
  
"AAGH! We're all gonna DIE!!!!!" shrieked Rikku.  
  
"Cdibet kenm!" Paine shouted at the Al Bhed girl.  
  
"Oui pimmo!" was the reply.  
  
Another explosion caused Rikku to start sobbing.  
  
"Buddy, what's the damage?" Brother asked.  
  
"We've lost all power to the rear engines, and the front port engine's as good as dead. We're gonna crash."  
  
"I knew it! We're doomed!"  
  
"Rikku, SHUT UP!"  
  
"Well, I can't help it that I have emotions, and FEELINGS!"  
  
"Shut up, you obnoxious spoilt brat!"  
  
"You shut up!"  
  
"Will everyone CALM DOWN!" shouted Yuna.  
  
Everyone was silent, and looked at her.  
  
"Thank you. Buddy, can you and Brother land us safely?"  
  
"We'll give it a damn good try!"  
  
The Celsius began it's shaky descent. Things would have gone well if the crippled airship hadn't been struck by a bolt of lightning.  
  
"We've lost all power!" cried Brother  
  
"Paine, a… are we gonna die now?" Rikku stammered.  
  
"Yes Rikku. We are going to die" the red eyed girl replied.  
  
"Oh." She began to sob again.  
  
The three girls huddled together. As the powerless ship continued to it's rapid appointment with the ground, various prayers could be heard from the members of the Gullwings…  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Son of a Bitch!"  
  
"Zell, mind your language."  
  
"Sorry, Ma."  
  
Strange things were happening in the town of Balamb. Cars were turning into piles of rust overnight, dead flowers had come back to life, and there was a blue haze to the air.  
  
"Zell, there's a call for you. It's Squall, from the Garden."  
  
"Ok, Ma."  
  
The Boy rushed into the house, and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hey, whassup boss man?" he said loudly.  
  
"Zell, you have to get back to the Garden right now. All shore leave for SeeD is cancelled. Matron say's it's really important."  
  
"Ok. Who else is in Balamb on shore leave? I'll go get them."  
  
"Xu says that it's just you and your lover."  
  
"Shut up, man. We'll be there in about five, ok?"  
  
"Ok. Squall out."  
  
Zell, left the house, and wondered where his girlfriend would be. Typical, she's never around when you really need her, is she? He thought to himself as he headed to the harbour. Aha! He thought, as a familiar blue jacket came into view.  
  
"Hey, Fujin!"  
  
"DINCHT"  
  
"Hey, is that any way to great your boyfriend?"  
  
The albino girl smiled.  
  
"APOLOGY"  
  
"Nah, it's ok. Whatcha doin?"  
  
"FISHING"  
  
"Well, the fish'll have to go hungry, cos Squall wants us back on the Garden right now. Shore leave's been cancelled."  
  
The grey haired girl looked disappointed. Turning to leave, she stole a quick his on Zell's cheek. Zell smiled.  
  
"Come on, let's go"  
  
"AFIRMATIVE"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the back room of a small local pub in a simple town on a strange shaped island on a pathetic bluish green planet, a long way away from all this, strange things were also happening.  
  
"What do you mean, It's crushing up? It's TIME, for gods sake! It's not as if it's something you can just stuff in your bag and rumple, is it?" The Girl who spoke was of average height, and had dark red hair. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a Black t-shirt with the slogan 'Why are you reading my chest?' on it. She also had blue and white trainers on, and had green eyes.  
  
"Guess what, cutie. Time's really complex. However, it's also simple. If I said Quantum probability, it wouldn't even be the half of it. Humans didn't create time, they merely defined it. Just don't try to understand it. Do what physicians do, and ignore the bits that can't be easily explained, ok?" This speaker was a bit taller than the red haired girl, and had blond, almost white hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of camouflage style combat trousers, and a green halter top. She was also wearing a pair of black thick soled trainers.  
  
"Yeah, cos time can be rolled up like a carpet, and chucked into vans, can't it?" This speaker was almost 6 foot tall, and had a mischievous air about him. He had jet black hair, spiked up in such a way it made him look like he had a hedgehog on his head. He had blue eyes, and was wearing orange ¾ length shorts, and a yellow t-shirt.  
  
"Ben, you're so full of crap, you know that." This was another boy, who spoke with a thick Irish accent and was throwing a tennis ball against a wall, and catching it. He was over 6 feet tall, and had dusty black hair and almost black eyes. He was wearing a green t-shirt and nondescript green trousers.  
  
"Bollocks to you, Steve." came the reply from the one referred to as Steve.  
  
"Will you two shut up and concentrate." This was the blond haired girl again.  
  
"Sorry Sara." said Steve.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. Won't happen again." Ben said, sullenly.  
  
From a chair in front of a huge array of monitors and keyboards, and Indian voice said, "Um, we are having a problem."  
  
"What's wrong, Raj?" asked the girl now known as Sara.  
  
"Um, Ten minutes til the TSC gets totalled. If we're gonna do something, we need to do it now."  
  
"Wait. What's a TSC?" the red haired girl asked.  
  
"Time-space Continuum." This speaker was leaning on the wall near the door to the room. He was incredibly tall, about 6 foot 7, and he had a large bandana on his head, covering his left eye. He was wearing a black shirt, and black combat trousers. His visible eye was grey. He was also wearing the same type of trainers as Sara's, but bigger.  
  
"Dave, ten minutes. What are we gonna do?" asked Sara.  
  
"Well, the book says there's no way of stopping it. I say we find the most stable reality, and try to steer as many mainstream storylines onto it as possible. Then, just before the crash, me and Emma'll go there, and try to sort things out from the inside. I get a felling we'll need all the character help we can get."  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute. Why me? I haven't had any experience of anything like this. What if I screw up?"  
  
"Honey, no-one's had experience of anything like this. It's a 'once in the entire existence of the multiverse' kinda thing."  
  
"Yeah, but why me? I'm inexperienced in these things anyway."  
  
"Well, the others'll have to be here to bring us back, and I can't do it alone."  
  
"You do realize that this stunt'll put some incredible stress on the timeline we focus on?" said Sara  
  
"Yeah, no shit. I'm not happy about this either, but it's the only choice we have, apart from stand around doing nothing."  
  
"Don't we kinda do that anyway?" Ben asked.  
  
"Shut up, man." said Steve.  
  
"Fine," said Sara," You two get ready, we'll find a timeline."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Backed into a corner, the girl considered her best move. She could try fighting the huge, lion like beast, and die. She could try running away, and die, or she could climb up the cliff, fall of and die. The ninja started to sob to herself. Great, she thought, this is how I die, then? Mauled to death by I creature that appeared out of thin air. This is the end of Yuffie Kisaragi.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Staring out to sea, the knight sighed. It had been a year since she had decided to start the search for her love again, and so far, there was nothing but more rumours about his death and wild goose chases.  
  
"Why stare at water? Is tasty?"  
  
The dragon knight laughed.  
  
"No Quina. I was just… never mind."  
  
"Freya come, eat. Is good" the Gourmand said to the sullen knight.  
  
"Ok. Thanks Quina."  
  
As the clown faced Qu waddled off to attend to the meal it had been preparing, Freya sighed.  
  
"Sir Frattley, where are you?"  
  
Suddenly, a large red jelly like creature appeared out of the sky.  
  
"What… what is it?"  
  
The creature bunched itself up, then let loose a flurry of volcanic blasts, knocking the knight off the cliff  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Fifteen seconds to impact. It's been nice knowing you guys" cried Buddy.  
  
"YUNIE! What are we going to do?" the Blonde haired girl said, amidst sobs.  
  
"I…I don't know." the high summoner replied.  
  
"Ten seconds"  
  
"And now, it ends." said Paine softly, to herself.  
  
"Twenty five seconds… Hey. What's going on here?"  
  
Well, it's been…Buddy, did you just say fifteen, then ten, then twenty five?" asked Brother.  
  
"Yeah… this is really weird"  
  
As the Celsius continued it's strange descent, a dull grey light surrounded Yuna, Rikku and Paine.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the monster lunged, the ninja leapt up and drew her shuriken, plunging it's point right into the monsters back.  
  
"YEAH! Serves you right for trying to mess with the great ninja, Yuffie!"  
  
The creature merely roared and pulled the star out of it's back, and snapped it. With one sweep of it's claw, it picked up the girl, and held her up to look at.  
  
"HELP!!" she shouted  
  
Suddenly she was enveloped in a grey light.  
  
"What the…"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The knight reacted quickly, and dug here lance into the rock face. She then leapt up and kicked the red blob, causing it to split in half. This didn't stop the blob, which merely turned into two smaller versions of itself. It then started dividing rapidly.  
  
"Uh oh…" was all the woman could think to say, as the blobs divided themselves every few seconds. Suddenly, a giant frog appeared in the air and dropped onto the gels, squashing them into the ground. Quina waddled up to Freya, and said, "Quina fat but not stupid! Quina eat lots of frogs, Quina get more power!"  
  
As the two fighters recovered, a grey cloud formed around them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What is it?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"We think it's like the time compression that happened when we fought Ultimecia." said Quistis.  
  
"Oh, man! Don't tell me we're gonna have to fight her again?" said Zell.  
  
"I do not believe that this is her doing, although I can sense her power being used," said Edea, almost in a whisper, "and what's worrying me is that there's more than one evil influence in the swirls."  
  
"ORDERS?" asked Fujin.  
  
"Make sure people don't panic, and be prepared to fight at any time. Junction with your assigned guardians now, and try to calm people down."  
  
"That's all very well and good, but who's going to calm us down? Last I saw Selphie, she'd locked herself in the bathroom and didn't want to come out." said Irvine.  
  
As they set out to do their assigned duties and tasks, only Nida, the Garden's pilot, saw that the swirls of energy had turned grey.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"OK. That's the last of them."  
  
"Good. This isn't going to be any fun, so I need you guys to be alert. Set up shifts, so no-one's tired on the job, ok? Emma, pick up the strategy guides, I get a feeling that we'll need them."  
  
"Right!"  
  
She rushed over to a television, where a large pile of magazines sat.  
  
"Dave, you be careful, ok?" Sara said.  
  
"You know me."  
  
"Exactly. We'll get the bastard that did this, won't we?"  
  
"Course. Ok, tell me who and where are we going to be dealing with?"  
  
"Well, you're going to 8, and we've managed to divert all of the x2 girls, the clown, the rat from 9, and the thief from 7."  
  
"WHAT?! You mean I've got to deal with two gung ho psychopaths, two manic depressants and two hyper freaks? Oh, thank you very much. You know how I am with people skills."  
  
"That's why Emma's going. Anyway, quit your bitching, it was the best we could do."  
  
"Twenty seconds to collapse."  
  
"You'll be going in just before it happens, we'll be using one of the echoes, so good luck."  
  
"We'll need it. You ready?"  
  
"Yep" said Emma.  
  
"OK. Lets go!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The following event can only really be described thus:  
  
Every single decision that has ever been made in the past, present and future has a number of different outcomes. Each one of these different outcomes gets lived out, in what can only be described as parallel universes. There is an infinite amount of them. However, I doesn't stop there. Every action, not just every decision, has it's own infinite amount of different possibilities. The Event about to happen here, known as a "Time Crush", compresses all of these different points of the multiverse into an area about the rough size and shape of a potato, chucks it into a blender and expands the result. However, before this happens, it sends echoes of this back into the past, causing hilarious mishaps all round.  
  
As you may have guessed, this causes a lot of confusion and general milling around whilst everyone waits for the apocalypse to happen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
There are some great and legendary stories on this planet. Little red riding hood, King Arthur and his knights to name but a few. Now not many people… no, not many sane people would believe that they're all true. Every single one of them, even the one about the pigs and the wolf. And the one about the guy who turned water into wine. Not only that, but most of them get played out all the time. There is a great power within these stories, and if an individual can guide the story to it's completion, then that individual can harness the power contained within this story. It has only ever happened once.  
  
This story is the result of one of the echoes from the Time Crush.  
  
(AUTHORS NOTE: Well, here it is, the start of my legacy to the world. I'm really looking forward to sitting staring at my empty inbox waiting for someone on the other side of the world say I'm an ok writer. Many thanks to Diablo for giving me great vegetable related inspiration. I would also like to thank Ben for inspiring his character, and I'd like to say to Brid, you're character's coming in later.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Back on the Celsius, things were happening. Brother was in the engine rooms in tears , Buddy and Shinra had gone to the cabin to get some medical supplies, and Yuna was lying on the floor on the bridge, apparently dead. Kemmla walked over to her.  
  
"Wakey wakey, lazy bum. Your old mate's back from the dead, time for you to do the same."  
  
Yuna didn't move.  
  
"Hmm. Maybe the thing does pull a bit to the left." said Kemmla as he looked down the sight of his rifle, "and that would mean that I have to use one of these" He continued, pulling a golden red feather out of has backpack.  
  
"Phoenix pinion. Last one left on this world. And people say I'm not generous."  
  
As the feather touched Yuna's skin, she started breathing, and came back into consciousness. She sat up, expecting to see Rikku or Paine.  
  
"What happened? who are you? " she said.  
  
It was at this moment that Paine and Rikku came running into the bridge.  
  
"Yuna! You're not dead. He was right!" said Rikku. She ran over to Yuna and hugged her.  
  
"Hah. He wasn't lying. Surprising." said Paine.  
  
"Bollocks to you," said Kemmla. He turned to Yuna. "You do recognise me, don't you?"  
  
"I… think that I ought to, but I can't. I'm sorry" she said.  
  
"Don't worry. I was expecting it. Trauma some time in the past can cause memory loss. What if I said I know the seventh Guardian? Would that help?"  
  
"How do you know him? Why are you here? WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
"Name's Kemmla. I'm the seventh guardian. I'm not dead. Neither are you. Everyone's happy. I'll explain later. Now isn't the time. Right now, you have a concert to attend."  
  
"KEMMLA!" she jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"NOT THE TIME RIGHT NOW. Sorry, it's just, I really want a chance to put one over one my current employer. She's nicked… oh what was it? Something to do with a mesh? And clothing. Something like that."  
  
"Garment grid?" said Paine.  
  
"Yeah. That's it. She's stolen your garment grid."  
  
At this point, Buddy and Shinra come onto the bridge, with Brother in mourning behind them.  
  
"YUNA!!!! Your ok! How in Spira has this happened?" said brother, rushing towards her.  
  
"She needs rest. She doesn't need you." said Rikku, tripping him up.  
  
"Who's this guy?" said Buddy, pointing to Kemmla.  
  
"And where's the garment grid gone?" said Shinra.  
  
"All will be revealed, my man" Said Kemmla, talking to Buddy, "but first, this heap of rust has to get to Luca. Lady Yuna will be staring in a concert momentarily." He looked at everyone. "That means doing stuff. Come on. To Luca!" No-one moved. "Fine. My name is Kemmla. I was one of Yuna's guardians before she beat Sin. However, at Bevelle, I got shot, and I died. This is what you will hear if you are able to hear it at all. This story is wrong, because I didn't die. I can prove that I got shot, though., but I don't want to, because lifting my bandana hurts a lot. I can also prove to Yuna that it is me."  
  
He lifted the bottom of his shirt enough for them to see a large round scar on his stomach.  
  
"The first time we met, you're aeon nearly killed me. One energy beam right here. Didn't kill me though. In fact, saved your life, because if I hadn't been on the floor, then you would've gone off the cliff."  
  
"My god. It is you. How come you're walking and breathing?" said Yuna.  
  
"Dunno. Luck, probably. However, if you want that grid thing back, you're gonna need my help."  
  
"OK. Buddy, can you take us to Luca?" said Yuna.  
  
"Of course" said Buddy.  
  
"Wait. Their gonna be looking for this thing. Land it on the Mi'ihen high road. Yuna, you're gonna have to stay out of sight. Anyone have any ideas?"  
  
"I might." said Brother. 


	3. Chapter 3

They all crowded round it.  
  
"There's no way you're getting me to wear that thing." said Yuna.  
  
"Yuna, it's at times like this when you've really got to ask those questions you never dare ask. Brother, why do you have a moogle costume?" said Kemmla, turning to Brother.  
  
"I kept it in case it came in handy," replied Brother.  
  
"Whatever. Yuna, if you don't do this, then you won't get that grid thing back. Trust me on this. My ex boss gets her own way."  
  
"Well, ok."  
  
"Great. Off you go then."  
  
"Aren't you coming with us?" said Paine.  
  
"Nope. I'm not a sphere hunter. Nor am I a charity. I helped you because I felt like it. I don't often feel that way. Remember, I could have shot you," said Kemmla, walking out of the room.  
  
"Oh. Er, Kemmla, please join us. We could really use your help." said Rikku.  
  
"Go get the grid back, and I'll think about it, ok." he said, as he stopped.  
  
"Well, get going. Concerts don't last forever, you know." he said, as they hurried out. Paine stopped next to him and said, "I don't trust you. I don't want you to join, and as far as I'm concerned, you'll only get in the way."  
  
"Well I tell you now, love don't last forever. You'd be wise to remember that." said Kemmla.  
  
As Paine walked out, she could have sworn she heard a laugh coming from Kemmla. When she turned round, he had walked over to Shinra's console and pressing some of the buttons.  
  
Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret saying that to him, she thought as she caught up with Yuna and Rikku.  
  
About ten minutes later, the message: YRP in position. It's show time girls! Was heard on board the Celsius.  
  
"Well, that's my cue. I'd better get into a good position, otherwise I'll miss the big show!" said Kemmla, in an overly jolly way.  
  
"I thought you said you weren't going to help," said Buddy.  
  
"I'm not. I'm just gonna watch." replied Kemmla, laughing.  
  
"So have you thought about joining the Gullwings?" said Shinra.  
  
"Yep." said Kemmla, and walked out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Staring out to sea, Kemmla waited for it to start. He had seen the imposter on one of the screens that were all over the place. Any second now, the fun would start. Any. Second. Now.  
  
"Hey, wait up, you run too fast"  
  
"Ah, drama," he said.  
  
A few seconds later, someone who looked like Yuna ran past, followed by Rikku and Paine. Then the tall one came, and regarded him.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't be here," he said to Kemmla.  
  
"Yeah, well, Logos, I didn't want to miss the fun. Anyway, I wasn't able to fully take them out. Thought it might be a good idea to explain. Anyway, gotta go now, so do you. You've got some people to catch," replied Kemmla, and with that, he climbed up a crate, and dived onto the roof of the statium.  
  
Logos caught up with Rikku and Paine, and said, "You're too slow little girl"  
  
A few seconds later, a large man appeared and said, "Shows over. Bwahahahahaha."  
  
While they fought, Kemmla was watching from the roof. "The two Yuna's are gonna appear soon. Then we're gonna see SPARKS!" he said, "Oh, here we go. This would be even better if there were some disco music to go with this."  
  
After the fight, the Yuna impersonator, the large man and Logos ran off.   
  
"Aha. Here's my cue," said Kemmla, jumping off the roof, in front of the trio.  
  
"What are you doing here?" said the lady.  
  
"Well, Leblanc, I am here to terminate my contract. I no longer work for you. Ok?"  
  
"Hey, who do you think you are? No one quits on the Leblanc syndicate!" sadi the large man.  
  
"Whatever Ormi. I know you people can't fight back, and you'd be stupid to try. When we next meet, we'll settle this. I bid you farewell. Goodbye." said Kemmla. He ran off, heading towards the Gulwings, where the Celsius was waiting. Just before they boarded, Rikku came up to Kemmla and said, "Well, are you gonna join?"  
  
"You know, in the last two years, I've been in more fights than I can remember. I've seen the elite, and the pathetic, and with my help, I reakon that this little troupe could become a very skilled fighting force. I'm gonna join, not to hunt, but to fight and to teach." He smiled.  
  
"Yay!" said Rikku.  
  
"Oh, fantastic!" said Paine.  
  
"Thank you." said Yuna.  
  
"Things are going to get interesting. Be prepared.  
  
On board, Brother was getting annoyed.  
  
"I want to see Yuna dancing!" he kept saying.  
  
"It'll cost you" said Yuna.  
  
"One moment" said Brother, searching for his wallet.  
  
"You looking for this?" said Kemmla, "Sorry. Old habit's die hard."  
  
"She was joking anyway, " said Paine.  
  
"So, what happens now?" said Kemmla.  
  
"Have a look around the airship. Check out the living quarters. Pick a bed, that kind of thing." Said Rikku.  
  
A few minutes later, the sphere alarm went off.  
  
"It's the ruins they discovered on Gagazet. There's a sphere" said Buddy  
  
As everyone gathered on the bridge, Kemmla walked in throught the door.  
  
"Why is that dude down there called barkeep? It isn't even as if that place could be called a bar. There's no beer, " he said.  
  
"We're going to Gagazet!" said Yuna.  
  
"Cool. Let's go" said Kemmla. 


	5. Chapter 5

"So, let me get this straight," said Kemmla, "you want me to jump off this thing onto a ledge that's hundreds of feet above the closest ground, yes? And this ledge is only two feet across."  
  
"That's about it, yeah" said Yuna.  
  
"Ah. Right so, I just wanted to make sure you know. Should I write my will now, or should I wait until I'm falling to my death?"  
  
"Is the big tough guy afraid of heights?" said Paine.  
  
"No. I'm afraid of grounds. That's the bit that kills you. Fine, I'll go, but if I die, I'm coming back and haunting you three."  
  
"Isn't that what you're doing at the moment?" said Rikku.  
  
"I guess I should have expected that one," replied Kemmla.  
  
A few moments later, Kemmla was on the ledge.  
  
"A nice smooth landing, I think. All things considered anyway," he said to Paine as she landed.  
  
"Yeah. Out of interest, why are you clinging onto the ground?"  
  
"Because it's friendly. Shut up."  
  
Rikku was the next to land, and fell over backwards.  
  
"Owieee!" she said.  
  
Yuna was the last to jump, and almost fell off the ledge.  
  
Over the intercom, Brother asked, "How are things going?"  
  
Rikku replied, "Disasterific!"  
  
After Brother had stopped complaining, and Yuna had been pulled up, Paine said to Rikku, "Do you want me to hurt him?"  
  
Kemmla said to her, "save your energy. I'll do it."  
  
Rikku then said to Kemmla, "Why didn't you help pull Yunie up?"  
  
"Well, there wasn't enough room for me to move, you two had grabbed an arm each, and the easiest things for me to grab were… things. You know… THINGS. I really don't want to have to draw a picture here," he replied.  
  
"It's ok," said Yuna.  
  
"I'll help next time, I promise," said Kemmla.  
  
After this interlude, they started to explore the local area.  
  
"Dead end," said Rikku.  
  
"What's this? I wonder if this machina still works?"  
  
"Probably," said Kemmla.  
  
Yuna activated the machina, and this caused the lift that they were on to fall down.  
  
"Mental note, Yuna is never to touch machina again. Man, that hurt" said Kemmla.  
  
"What is happening? How's the mission going?" Said Brother.  
  
"Ow. Disasterific," said Yuna.  
  
"DISASTERIFIC!!!!! I will be right there." He said.  
  
"Briliant. Well, make sure you don't look where you're falling to. It makes it easier to land," said Kemmla, then he looked at the others. "What? It'll stop his whinging."  
  
"Well, whatever. We need to find that sphere." Said Paine.  
  
"I don't," said Kemmla, happily. I'll just kinda hang out. I'm going to look for my ex employers. Hopefully, there rested, and ar ready to fight!" 


End file.
